One-Shot Fun!
by Redbutterfly1010
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about our favorite vigilante and tech girl! Playing around with their relationship and watching the characters grow, both individually and together.
1. Safe In His Arms

Felicity typed furiously. She knew from the weather reports that a storm was coming in, but Oliver had asked her to research some information on their newest target, and she couldn't say no. Diggle had glanced at her warily when she had excepted to come to the lair, but she just gave him a weak smile.

"You know there's a storm coming tonight," Diggle had said just as she was packing up to leave Queen Consolidated.

Felicity glanced quickly towards Oliver to make sure he was still at his desk. "I know Digg, I don't plan on being long. I'll just input the search parameters and get the hell out of there."

"Felicity, maybe you should tell him."

Felicity sighed. "No Digg. He has too much on his conscience already, I'll be fine." She forced a smile, but she could tell he wasn't buying it. "Go home Digg, I know AJ is really excited about going to that movie with you tonight."

Digg just nodded. "Call me if you need me. You know I'll be there as fast as I can."

Thinking back to earlier, Felicity kicked herself for excepting to do the search. She knew if Digg had been down here with her, she would have been able to handle it, but she wouldn't dare take him away from AJ and Carly. They needed him, and this was only a storm.

"It's only a storm." She whispered again to herself, trying to calm her increasing nerves. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, imputing the last touches on her search. Just as she was about to grab her things and leave, a crackle of thunder shook the night.

Felicity didn't know how long she'd been huddled under the table when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her body wouldn't stop shaking, whether that was from the fear or from the cold of the floor she wasn't sure, but her joints hurt so much that she couldn't find the energy to lift her head from her knees to see who had come in.

"Felicity?" Oliver's head ducked under the table to look at her. She peered up at him from her knees. "What are you doing under the table?"

Another crack of thunder rumbled through the lair, causing Felicity to jump. She buried her face back into her knees, her arms squeezing her legs tighter into her chest.

"Felicity you're shaking" Oliver said as he reached for her hand. He tugged gently, trying to coerce her from her tightly coiled position. "Come here." He pulled her gently to him, letting her bury her head in his chest. He snaked his arms around her, trying to stop her shaking. "I didn't know you were afraid of thunder storms."

Felicity looked up at him, then pushed away, getting to her feet. "I'm not" she muttered as she smoothed down her wrinkled dress. She must've been coiled up under the desk for at least an hour.

Oliver looked at her questioningly from the floor, then rose to his feet beside her. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. "Then why were you huddled under the table shaking?"

Felicity looked every where but his eyes, until she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. "Felicity, look at me. Why were you under the table?"

Felicity looked into those blue pools and sighed. Adding to his misery was the last thing she wanted to do, but he had caught her in her fear red handed.

"Thunder storms remind me of that night." She glanced quickly towards Oliver's face as the recognition hit him. "This place was shaking and things were falling and it took me hours to get out. I thought I was going to get crushed, or suffocate, or get buried alive, or all three." She inhaled deeply, squeezing her eyes shut to ward off the trembles that coursed through her body. Oliver's grip on her shoulder tightened. "I was never afraid of thunder storms before that night, but now they...they terrify me.

Felicity looked up at Oliver's face and saw that his eyes had gone cold. His jaw was tense and his gaze was set somewhere on the floor. She wanted to curl into him and wrap herself in the safety of his arms, but instead she backed away.

"It was getting better I thought" she said as she pulled Oliver's coat tighter around her shoulders. "The first storm that hit after you left was really bad. Digg had to carry me out of here I was so paralyzed." She shuttered at the memory. "Since then I've learned to get as far from here as I can when a storm hits. If I'm at home, it doesn't scare me so much. Usually a nice bubble bath calms me down. And some wine. Wine helps everything. Well that and talking with Digg. Not while I'm in the bath of course, that would be weird..."

Another boom shook the lair and Felicity's eyes slammed shut. Before her knees gave out she felt herself pressed into Oliver's chest. "I'm sorry" he whispered. But Felicity just shook her head.

"This isn't your fault Oliver. It's a result of the circumstances. You told me to leave, I chose to stay."

Oliver buried his head in her hair, his arms tightening around her. "I should have came for you. I should have been here to get you out. I never should've left."

Felicity forced herself to push away from him. When she did, she watched as Oliver's arms fell to his sides, his eyes fixated on the same spot on the floor as earlier.

"Oliver" she slowly brought her hands to rest on his chest, trying to get him to look at her. When his eyes finally found hers, she smiled. "You had a lot going on that night. I don't blame you for anything. After Tommy..." she paused, trying to compose herself as best she could "I don't blame you for not coming for me and I don't blame you for leaving. I'm just glad that you decided to come back."

Oliver stared at her for a long time. Felicity felt her fingers burning as they laid on his chest, and she realized she had been touching him for too long. She dropped her hands, only to have them caught in Oliver's grasp.

"I don't deserve you." he whispered. "Tell me what I can do to make this better. To make everything I've done better." Felicity stared at him, unsure of what to say. This was uncharted territory for them. While they had grown closer since he'd been back, they didn't make a habit of being this close to each other, especially since there was enough talk going around of how Felicity had slept her way into her new position. At work she tried her best to stay away from Oliver so that leering eyes wouldn't jump to conclusions, but down here in the lair, it was just the two of them, and she wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by him.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." Felicity said with more strength than she thought she had. "Promise me when things go bad or times get tough, that you won't just run off."

Oliver gripped her hands tighter and then pulled her into his chest once more. His breath ghosted over her ear.

"I promise" he whispered. Just then another loud boom echoed off the walls, but Felicity didn't flinch. She tucked herself into him as much as she could, absorbing the strength of his arms and the courage in his heart. Suddenly, she felt as if nothing in the world could ever hurt her.

Oliver pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "You didn't jump that time."

Felicity smiled at him. "That's because I know I'm safe."


	2. Felicity's Secret Stress Reliever

**I decided to just string together a bunch of one-shots for the time being. I love playing with the relationship development between these two. I don't think any of it should be rushed. I'm loving this slow burn angst that's happening! This idea has been playing in my head for a while. I would love to see Felicity have some sort of bad ass secret talent!**

It had been one of those days. Isabel Rochev had given her enough sideways glances and made enough comments about her new "well deserved, I'm sure" position, to fuel Felicity's rage for a century. That woman was insufferable, and Felicity was quite sure Isabel knew that fact very well.

Oliver had tried to come to her rescue, but it only made matters worse in the end. Isabel's smug expression as she left said it all – she considered Felicity to be Oliver Queen's new bimbo. The thought sent a shudder of anger through her body so violent that she let out a frustrated scream. It was a good thing the lair was empty tonight. She needed to relieve this anger and stress, and while baths and wine were typically her go to method, tonight she knew it would take something stronger.

Kicking off her pumps she sauntered to the bathroom to change into her workout attire. Realizing she had forgotten her shirt, Felicity just sighed and walked to the training mats in only her yoga pants and sports bra. Grabbing the hand wraps, she felt her anger slightly dissipate as she wrapped her hands in the dark green material. Her thoughts drifted to Oliver, only to have them refuel her anger towards Isabel at her insinuating looks and comments.

"Insufferable woman," Felicity muttered as she stepped towards the punching bag. It was a new addition, something that Felicity had snuck in without much of a comment from Dig or Oliver. To them it was just another piece of training equipment but to her, it was a reminder of how she let off steam in college when girls would make fun of her. Boxing was a comfort.

Felicity jabbed at the bag slowly at first, finding her rhythm with each jab. Fueled by Isabel's comments, her speed and power increased until she was dripping wet, her shoulders aching from the repetitive pounding and her heart racing in her chest. She stepped back to regain her focus when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Still in fight mode, Felicity spun and swung, her fist landing squarely on a hard jaw. Oliver stumbled back a step, shock written all over his face.

"Oh my god!" she yelped, realizing she had just punched Oliver in the face. "Oh my god!" she yelled again as she grabbed her hand. "What is your face made out of, stone?!"

Oliver just stood there looking at her, his mouth slightly ajar. It was then that she realized he was giving her a once over, taking in her limited attire and following the beads of sweat as they rolled down her bare stomach. She swallowed, trying to regain her composure.

"Seriously, did you even feel that?" Felicity asked, still holding her hand. "Because I'm pretty sure I just broke my knuckles on your face. Oh no, please don't tell people that's how I broke my hand. For one, someone will probably turn me in for domestic abuse...not that we are domestic together or anything, I just mean because we work together, and I hit you..." Felicity stopped when she saw Oliver reaching for her hand. He began unwrapping it slowly.

"So you're a closet boxer huh?" he quirked an eyebrow up at her as he pulled the cloth away from her hand. Sure enough, her knuckles were already swollen twice there normal size. Oliver frowned. "We need to get some ice on this and get you checked out."

Felicity tore her hand from his grip. "Oh no. We are not checking anyone out. Not that you would check me out, it's just could you imagine the headlines when the pictures come out? Just think of all the wonderful things Isabel would say about me then!" she huffed.

Oliver gave her a wry smile. "Is that what this is about? You do seem a bit tense."

Felicity was trying to think of a smart comment to retort with, but her mind went blank when she felt Oliver's thumb slowly brushing across her knuckles. "Come on." he said as he pulled her to the couch, forcing her to sit as he went to grab some ice and supplies. She winced as he pressed the ice to her knuckles.

"Sorry," her murmured as he slowly began to wrap the ice to her hand.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I'm the one who clocked you in the jaw." Felicity said lightly until she saw his eyes flash to hers. Her eyes widened when she saw the seriousness in them.

"I meant for everything. For all of Isabel Rochev's snide comments and insinuations. For how...difficult all this has to be." Oliver took in a deep breath. Felicity could see the anguish in his face.

"Hey," she said as she squeezed his arm with her good hand. "I know I complain a lot, but I wouldn't have it any other way you know. I love what we have. Working with you, that is. I love working with you..." her face reddened at her own words. She was trying to have a serious conversation with Oliver and couldn't even get her point across without putting her foot in her mouth. She looked up to see him smiling.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. The way his hands moved across her wrist and knuckles had her brain so scrambled she had a hard time forming a proper thought.

"You just never cease to amaze me that's all. Whether it be your computer skills, your ability to handle Isabel or your faithfulness to me." Felicity's eyes snapped to his at his last words.

Oliver's hand slid up her arm until he reached her face, then he pushed a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "You truly are remarkable."

Felicity smiled. "Thank you...again, for remarking on it." She pulled her hand back into her lap, hoping that the ice on her knuckles would somehow douse the fire that was now spreading throughout her body. "I should change and get home," she said as she stood.

Oliver nodded, then walked to the training mats, stripping his shirt off and tossing it on the table as he strode past. Felicity watched as the muscles in his back twitched as he moved, until he turned to face her. Spinning quickly Felicity headed to the bathroom to change.

"Hey Felicity" he called to her just before she reached the bathroom. "Next time we train I think we should both go shirtless."


	3. The Ex Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Just another fun one-shot I thought up. Remember that these are in no way connected, unless otherwise noted! And can we just say holy crap-balls to last night's ep? I thought I was going to die from Olicity overload. Such perfection! Anywho, reviews are always welcomed!**

Felicity stood to stretch as Oliver shook hands with his partners. What was supposed to be a simple lunch meeting had drug on to a two hour debate between Oliver and the other two men, but in the end it had all ended in a mutual agreement. Felicity's legs protested as she stood, being cramped under a tiny table for two hours was not how she had intended to spend her lunch hour.

Oliver helped her into her coat, bringing a slight smile to Felicity's face. It was these small moments that she treasured the most between them. Although they most likely meant nothing to Oliver, to Felicity they were glimpses into what a normal life with Oliver Queen might resemble. Her cheeks reddened as Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, ushering her towards the door just as another couple entered the restaurant.

Felicity's gaze caught the couple, marveling at how perfect they looked together. The man was well built and quite handsome, with just a slight crook to his nose that marred his near perfect features. As if it were possible, the woman was even more beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair settled just past her shoulders, perfectly balanced against her olive skin and dark eyes. They looked like they were seemingly made for one another.

Felicity froze as the recognition hit her. She turned abruptly, crashing into Oliver's chest.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" Oliver asked as Felicity started to slightly hyperventilate.

"Do you see that couple that just walked in?" she whispered. Oliver nodded, urging her to go on. "Well, that would be my cheating scum of an ex-boyfriend with my lying and conniving ex roommate."

Felicity shuddered as the memory of her finding them clouded her mind. She had only been dating Larry Fletcher for a few months, but she had thought things were going well. That was until she came home one night and caught him and her roommate Marcy rolling around in her bed. What had made it all so painful was not the fact that her boyfriend and roommate were shacking up, but instead the look in their eyes when they saw her in the doorway. Neither of them had jumped to get dressed or fumbled for an excuse. Instead, they just looked at her, with eyes that showed no regret or shame, as if she should had expected this from the start. It was because of them that she had sworn off dating while in college, focusing instead of her studies. She could honestly say that Larry Fletcher and Marcy Saxton were to blame for her lack of a college social life.

"I need you to be my boyfriend," Felicity said suddenly. Oliver's eyebrows quirked up questioningly. "Not like, for real or anything, just for a minute. Look, if they know the truth that I'm still some lonely tech, geek it will just cement the fact that I am still the same loser they knew in college. Please Oliver! I'll bring you coffee for a month!" Felicity begged.

Oliver's eyes flicked to the couple, who seemed to have recognized Felicity by the way they were crossing the restaurant towards them.

"Please!" Felicity pleaded as her hands slowly slid up his chest. She froze when she heard a throat clear behind them. She shut her eyes and slowly began to turn, ready to face the all too humiliating music, when Oliver's hands slid to her hips and pulled her into him. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Oliver leaning in towards her. When their lips met, it took all of a second for the realization that Oliver Queen, billionaire vigilante, was in fact kissing her. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit, pulling herself flush against his body. This really hadn't been what she had meant when she had asked Oliver to be her boyfriend, but she wasn't about to argue. Chills coursed through her body as Oliver's tongue grazed her bottom lip and it took every ounce of brain power she had to keep her knees from buckling underneath her. A throat cleared behind them again, and Felicity reluctantly pulled away from Oliver, quite pleased with herself when a slight groan of protest left his throat.

"Hey Smoaky," Larry said as she turned to face the couple. "You look great! Wow I haven't seen you since college!" Felicity cringed at the statement. What he should've said was "_I haven't seen you since you caught me romping around your apartment with your roommate_."

She watched as Larry pulled out his smooth smile, remembering how she had fallen for it so many years ago. It didn't even compare to Oliver's, and she realized she would never fall for that smile now.

"Hi guys, how are you two doing?" Felicity asked as politely as she could, even though she could really care less how the two of them were.

"We're great!" Marcy replied with a smirk. "Still madly in love," she added, and Felicity knew she did it just to take a stab at her.

"Well you two certainly did have quite the connection in college," Felicity countered, fully ready to engage in a battle of words if need be. She could feel the pain and anger of the couple's betrayal boiling up inside her when suddenly a hand slipped into hers. She gasped as she looked down at the fingers that intertwined with hers. When she looked up, her favorite pair of blue eyes were gazing down at her.

"Where are my manners? Larry and Marcy, this is Oliver Queen…my boyfriend." Felicity locked eyes with Marcy as the words left her lips, delighting in the way Marcy's mouth had dropped open slightly.

Larry seemed to have froze on the spot as he glanced from Oliver to Felicity, before he stuck his hand out, grasping on to Oliver's. "Nice to meet you Mr. Queen," he said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," Oliver countered. Felicity restrained her laugh as Oliver reached out to shake Marcy's hand. Marcy shook his hand lightly, clearly upset over the entire situation.

"Well Smoaky, I certainly never would've expected you to end up as a tabloid queen," Marcy said, the smirk once again making an appearance on her face. "If Oliver Queen is anything like his reputation, I'd say you are well on your way to your 15 minutes of fame."

Felicity bit her tongue as Marcy hurled the insult at her. Of course Marcy would go there. Why would she ever think that Felicity could snag someone like Oliver Queen when she couldn't even keep Larry, an MIT dropout, under wraps? The truth of it stung more than Felicity cared to admit.

"Actually, you are quite mistaken Marcy," Oliver began, completely taking Felicity off guard. She peered up from him behind her lashes, wondering what exactly he was doing. "You are apparently out of date with your gossip news. I'm a very different man now that I have had five years of alone time on that island. It made me realize a few things, and one of those was that I am sick of being surrounded by beautiful, brainless women." Oliver stared right at Marcy, making sure she took the full effect of his words. "When I came home and found Felicity, I knew I had found a woman who was not only beautiful, but incredibly intelligent. She keeps me on my toes, and also happens to be one of my biggest confidants in my company. She's quite the asset, and I intend to hold on to her for as long as she'll let me."

Now it was Felicity's turn to have her mouth drop open. She stared at Oliver, replaying the words in her head and trying to make sense of them, until she felt him squeeze her hand. She whipped her head around to find Larry gaping at them and Marcy fuming. If it was in any way possible, Felicity was quite sure there would be steam coming from her ears.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both, but Felicity and I really must be going now." Oliver nodded to them, flashing his brilliant Queen smile, before tugging a still reeling Felicity behind him and out of the restaurant.

Once inside the car, Felicity replayed the entire encounter over again in her mind, trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. A warm hand fell to her knee, immediately snapping her back to the present.

"Oliver, that was beyond amazing. Thank you so much for bailing me out like that. Although you really didn't have to take it that far, not that I mind of course, it's just you kind of threw me off guard with that kiss. And did you see Marcy's face? Oh god I can die happy now, not that I want to die, but if I do, I'm happy I got to see that look on her face," Felicity babbled, until she realized that Oliver was leaning towards her, his eyes darker than usual.

"That was fun." Oliver said, his breath ghosting over Felicity's face. "I can't wait to meet your other ex-boyfriends." He winked at her before sitting back in his seat, leaving a flustered and flabbergasted Felicity wondering what in the hell had just happened.


	4. The Morning After Confrontation

**Post 2x07 - the morning after. Just a little drabble I thought up. Laurel has been on such a headhunt lately for the Arrow, I just kind of thought this worked! Let me know what you think!**

Coming into Queen Consolidated the day after almost dying in Oliver's office was proving to be more difficult than Felicity thought. She unconsciously tugged the sleeves of her cardigan down as she walked towards her desk, hoping to hide the slight bruises that had appeared this morning. Oliver had put a rush on the office repairs, making sure that the glass window was fixed as well as a new couch put in place before Felicity arrived. She silently thanked him for his efforts as she strode towards her desk, but erasing the physical evidence of the incident did nothing for the images that were replaying in her mind.

The Count's hands as they trailed down her arm.  
His hot breath against her ear as he taunted her.  
The pull of his fingers through her ponytail.  
The needles against her neck.

She shuddered as the images flooded her mind, but as the memory continued to play through, an overwhelming feeling of comfort entered her body. The Count's grimy hands disappeared from her skin, and all she knew was Oliver.

His eyes as he walked towards her, desperation and determination set in them.  
The break in his voice as he pleaded with the Count to let her go.  
The fire in his eyes as he released his arrows, plunging the Count through the window behind him.  
His gloved hand against her cheek, reassuring her with his touch that she was safe.

He had come for her, not that she ever had any doubt that he would. No matter how hard he tried to paint himself as a murderer or a monster, she knew the truth of it all. She saw behind the masks and facades he wore to the broken man who was just trying to do right.

But now because of her, he had another body added to his count. She had put him in a horrible position in which saving a life and taking a life were his only options.

He had killed.

Felicity's hands trembled as she set them on her keyboard, trying to get them to move across the keys. After Oliver had left her last night she had made it home, safe and alive, but broken inside. The last thing she had ever wanted was to add to the weight on his shoulders. She had cried herself to sleep, begging Tommy and whoever else was listening to forgive Oliver. The Count's death shouldn't be on his hands, it should be on hers.

A throat clearing before her snapped Felicity to attention.

"Hi."

"Laurel! Um, hi. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Queen today? Not that you need one, I mean I'm sure he'd make time for you, I just wasn't aware you would be coming by today." Felicity babbled, trying to reign in her surprise at the beautiful brunette's appearance.

"No I actually don't want to see Ollie. I came here to talk to you."

Felicity's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Ok...What can I do for you then?" she asked, pushing her glasses up further on to her nose.

"Well, I heard about the incident here last night." Felicity froze at her words, the memories of the night tackling her again. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind. "I was wondering if maybe you could answer a few questions for me?"

Felicity's heart thumped loudly in her chest. The police had already questioned her last night. Officer Lance in fact was the one who had taken her statement.

"The vigilante was the one who saved you according to my father. I was hoping that you could maybe give me some insight. Did you see anything that could indicate who he was? A marking? A glimpse of his face maybe?"

Felicity stared dumbfounded at Laurel. She knew Laurel was having a hard time dealing with her feelings about the Arrow, but Felicity had figured after Oliver saved her from the Doll Maker that Laurel would come to her senses about the whole crusade. Clearly, she was mistaken.

"I, um, I'm not sure what you're asking." Felicity stammered.

"Well, I was just kind of hoping that since it was just the two of you after he murdered the Count..." But Felicity never let her finish.

"Murdered? You've got to be kidding me."

Felicity felt the guilt within her turn to rage. No wonder Oliver was always hitting something...

"Look. Call it whatever you want, but the Arrow saved my life last night. Which, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking. And as I told your father last night, he tried to get the Count to surrender. It wasn't until that madman tried to stab me with a lethal dose of Vertigo that the Arrow shot him."

Laurel's lips were set in a tight line as Felicity rose from behind her desk and stepped towards her.

"I believe with his accuracy, that one arrow would have been enough to incapacitate the Count. Tell me, why do you think he used three if he's not some sort of deranged killer?"

Felicity stumbled back at her words. Why had Oliver used three arrows? At the time, she hadn't thought much of it. She was too wrapped up in the notion that Oliver had broken his promise to his dead best friend to save her life. Thinking about it now, three arrows did seem to be a bit excessive.

"I could really care less how he did it Laurel, but that man saved my life last night, and I will not stand here and help you bring him down. In fact, you should be ashamed of yourself. How many times has the Arrow saved your life? At least two, from the news reports that I've heard. How can you be so ungrateful?" Felicity shouted. She felt herself teetering on the edge and she tried to regain her composure.

Laurel looked towards the floor, seemingly trying to find a response. "I never asked him to save me," she said quietly.

"I didn't either. That's what makes him a hero."

Laurel's eyes snapped to Felicity's. Expecting another outlandish question, Felicity squared off with the taller woman, ready to respond in any way she could to defend Oliver's honor. The two women were locked in such a heated stare down that neither of them had noticed Oliver's approaching form.

"Hey," he said, his eyes shifting from Felicity's face to Laurel's. Neither woman bothered to glance at him. "Laurel, I didn't know we had plans this afternoon."

Laurel stepped away before looking at Oliver. "We don't Ollie." She turned towards Felicity, holding a business card in her outstretched hand. "Call me if you change your mind about anything." Felicity snatched the card from her hand, watching as Laurel spun on her heel and stomped towards the elevator.

"Unbelievable," Felicity mumbled to herself as she threw Laurel's card in the trash.

A warm hand on her arm brought her attention back to Oliver. "Oh God Oliver I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make things worse for you with her. She was just prodding for information about the Arrow, and I just kind of lost it. Can you believe she didn't even have the decency to ask how I was doing after last night? Clearly she got that from her mother, because her father is so much kinder than that. Not that I don't think Laurel's great. I mean, I know she's had a rough go of things, but that's no excuse for her behavior."

Oliver quieted her with a sudden hug. It was hard, as if he was trying to convince himself that she was really in his arms. She breathed him in, enjoying the restraint of his arms but the freedom of the moment. Oliver never hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear before stepping back slightly.

"For what?" Felicity asked, slightly confused about the entire ordeal. First Laurel's surprise visit and then Oliver's desperate hug. She struggled to get her brain to catch up.

"For standing up for me like that. I caught the tail end of that conversation. That couldn't have been easy for you, given everything that happened last night." Oliver's eyes drifted to the repaired glass window. He stared blankly, and Felicity knew he was picturing the Count as he feel through the glass, three arrows sticking from his chest.

"Given what happened last night made it that much easier to defend you Oliver. I know how hard you've been trying to not take any more lives. I'm just sorry that in order to save one you had to end up taking one as well."

Oliver's hand cupped Felicity's cheek, mirroring the movement from the night before. Felicity's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, allowing herself to marvel at its warmth.

"I would do it again you know," Oliver said quietly. "I'd save you every time." His thumb lightly stroked across Felicity's cheek and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but honesty in Oliver's.

Felicity wanted to ask him about the arrows. She wanted to know why he had used such ferocity in that moment. She wanted to ask why he had felt the need to waste three arrows on the Count when one was more than enough. But she didn't, because in this moment, none of those things mattered.

So instead of asking the questions she really wanted to, she smiled up at him and reiterated what she had said to Laurel. "And that's what makes you a hero."


	5. Oliver's Reaction To Barry (2x09)

**Today's the day people…mid season finale! Anyone else freaking out? This little drabble is inspired by spoilers that say Oliver is NOT going to be pleased when he finds out about Barry knowing his identity. I have no idea how that is going to play out, this is just my imagination going a little wild I guess! Let me know what you think!**

Felicity kept her eyes down as she cleaned up the remaining medical supplies. Oliver stalked in the background, angrier than she had ever seen him. He reminded her of a caged lion, pacing back and forth all the while it's eyes were locked on to it's prey. Oliver's prey in this case had been Barry, which was why Digg had hauled him upstairs to the club not too long ago, leaving Felicity to deal with the caged beast.

"Give me one good reason why."

Felicity looked up to find Oliver standing before her, fists clenched at his sides, anger displayed all over his face.

"To save your life," she responded, looking him straight in the eyes. She wasn't going to back down from him on this. He needed to understand. She was going to make him understand that there was no other option.

"You didn't need him to do that. You could have looked up those vials when you brought me back here." Oliver stepped around the metal table he had just been half dead on minutes ago to stand in front of her.

"And what if I couldn't figure out what it was? What if by the time I figured it out, it was already too late? I couldn't take that chance - not with you." Felicity bit her bottom lip as the final words left her mouth. She had replayed her decision all throughout the night and although Digg had backed her up on it, in the end the decision was only hers. As she had touched Oliver's face in that warehouse, begging him to open his eyes, the only thing she could think about was seeing the blue in them again. The choice she had made was one she would never regret, because in the end it had saved his life. She would expose his identity again if it meant Oliver would remain breathing.

"You shouldn't have done it. You could have tried the herbs first."

"There wasn't time for that Oliver. You're heartbeat was slow enough as it was. It was either call the police or ask Barry for help, those were the only two options to choose from and I'm sorry if that doesn't work for you but…"

"You had no right to tell him my secret Felicity!" Oliver shouted, cutting off her ramble. Felicity's mouth fell open in disbelief, not at the rise in his voice, but at his words.

"Your secret? This hasn't been just your secret for a while now Oliver. I didn't just expose you. I exposed all of us. You might be the one shooting the arrows but Digg and I have just as big a part in this whole thing. If you go down we all go down, that's how a team works."

"I thought teams could trust each other. How am I ever supposed to trust you after this?" Oliver might as well have slapped her the way that Felicity recoiled from his words. She stumbled backwards, tears stinging her eyes almost immediately. She watched the anger seep from Oliver's face as soon as it registered what he had just said.

"Felicity..." Oliver said as he stepped towards her but she held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"How could you trust me after this?" she repeated, as if saying the words could somehow help her to make sense of them. "After everything I've done. After all the hours I've spent in this cave. After giving up my life as an extraordinary IT tech to become a dumb blonde of an assistant. After all the times I've saved your pathetic ass, you doubt my loyalty to you?" Felicity wanted to be angry, but there was no rage in her body. Instead, she found herself frozen, her feet unwilling to move as her heart lay shattered in pieces on the floor. The dynamics of their relationship might be confusing, but one thing that Felicity always knew to be true was that Oliver trusted her. Not many people were privileged to know the real Oliver Queen and the fact that he had let her in, to not just his secret life but his entire life as a whole, was something that Felicity held close to her heart.

"I...I didn't mean that Felicity." Oliver said as he slowly walked forward. His chest met Felicity's outstretched hand and Oliver grasped it firmly, holding it against his chest. Felicity felt the steady thump of his heartbeat and allowed herself to get lost in it for a moment. Only an hour ago she was sure his heart would never beat again. Her eyes remained glued to the hand that was being held hostage against his chest until she felt Oliver's other hand against her cheek.

"Hey, look at me," he said as he gently tilted her chin up until her eyes met his. "I trust you Felicity. You are the only one...the only one who knows the real me. You're the only one who I can just be me around, without having to hide. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

Felicity fought against the sob in her throat. She had held it together the entire night, from finding Oliver's half alive body to watching him crash on the table to seeing his eyes finally flicker open. She turned away from Oliver abruptly, burying her face in her hands, not wanting him to see the tears that ran freely down her cheeks.

When two strong arms banded around her waist she struggled to get free, still holding on to the sting of his words.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered, over and over again in her ear until Felicity couldn't fight any longer. She collapsed into his arms as Oliver pulled her firmly against his chest, his breath in her ear sending chills down her spine.

When Felicity's sobs had finally ceased, Oliver turned her slowly in his arms, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Forgive me," he said as he rested his forehead against hers, his fingers still gently stroking her cheeks. "I can't do this without you. I need you Felicity."

Once again fighting back tears, Felicity found Oliver's eyes. No longer marred by anger, Felicity saw the truth of his words in them. They pleaded with her, and because she knew she would rather die a thousand deaths than walk away from him, she gave in. She realized then that she would never walk away from Oliver Queen.

"I forgive you," she whispered. Oliver let out a deep exhale as he pulled her against his chest again. "On one condition," Felicity added as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Name it."

"From now on, every decision that needs to be made gets made as a team." Felicity held up her hand as Oliver opened his mouth to speak. "And for my sake, please stop taking on genetically altered bad guys by yourself. I don't ever want to go through what I went through tonight again. Ever."

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms until they met her elbows. "I promise. I'll do better at all of it Felicity"

Felicity closed her eyes, marveling at the way the fingers on her elbows were tracing small circles on her skin. "I almost lost you tonight," she whispered, recalling the sounds of Oliver's heart flat lining and Digg's frantic calls to get the crash cart. Tears threatened to spill again when she remembered how her knees had hit the pavement after the fourth time Digg had tried to restart Oliver's heart to no avail. Her desperate pleas not to give up echoed through the lair and after two more tries, Oliver's heart began to beat again.

"I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon." Oliver said as he wiped away a stray tear. Felicity fell into his chest for the final time that night, pressing her ear to Oliver's chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart. When Digg and Barry came back downstairs a half hour later, the pair still hadn't moved.


End file.
